Mi pequeña y dulce Salvadora
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Rin deslizo una de sus manos fuera del abrigo y tiro con fuerza de las riendas del dragón. Más adelante, se podía ver una gran ventisca helada, una tormenta, acompañada de un tornado y una diminuta lluvia por delante. El paso estaba cerrado. {Regalo para Rinsami}


_InuYasha y cia. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Mi pequeña y dulce Salvadora.**

La mañana era fría y las gotas de agua se precipitaban rápidamente desde el cielo. Rin abrazo con fuerza la capa felpuda que Sesshōmaru le había regalado, las ráfagas de viento le erizaban la piel con fuerza mientras el dragón trataba de volar despacio entre la lluvia.

El Lord olisqueo el ambiente; aun olía a verano.

Llevaban varios días de viaje y todo comenzó en la aldea de InuYasha, donde ella había pasado los últimos tres años. Después de mucho rogárselo, casi por seis meses, Sesshōmaru aceptó a regañadientes que Rin lo acompañase en un pequeño viaje que haría a las tierras del sur, cerca al archipiélago. Nunca hablaba de sus viajes, pero en una conversación con InuYasha —que por cierto fue bastante extraña— le había contado a su medio hermano sobre el destino del viaje y este, al parecer, se lo había dicho a la pequeña.

Rin deslizo una de sus manos fuera del abrigo y tiro con fuerza de las riendas del dragón. Más adelante, se podía ver una gran ventisca helada, una tormenta, acompañada de un tornado y una diminuta lluvia por delante. El paso estaba cerrado. Sesshōmaru no dijo nada, solo busco camino en otra dirección; a un gesto suyo Ah-Un lo siguió. El pasaría por entre la tormenta sin mucha dificultad al convertirse en Jako, pero con Rin las cosas cambiaban, pues el frío aumentaría tanto que podría matarla. Y aun así olía a verano. Seguramente le molestaría eso todo el camino, el caluroso olor de la primera estación del año mientras nevaba y llovía como si nunca fuese a acabar. Sus sentidos no podían estar engañándolo, o fallando.

Descendieron en una pradera rodeada de pequeñas montañas. El viento levantaba tierra y hojas por doquier, arrastrando la lluvia de forma perpendicular, cosa que desagradaba a Rin más que el frió, pues le impedía ver hacía el frente. El dragón camino con suavidad sobre el suelo enlodado, parecía darle asco ese tipo de clima, cuidando siempre de que su ama no cayera ni se ensuciara con la tierra que salpicaba. Esta poco notaba el suelo, estaba más pendiente de las acciones de Sesshōmaru, quien debía estar pensando en lo mucho que le había advertido sobre esa travesía.

—Hay una cueva profunda en esa roca —Dijo el lord, señalando una montaña no muy alta, pero bastante grande, que se alzaba hacía el este—. Estarás bien allí mientras la tormenta pasa.

La niña quizo preguntarle si se refería a si ambos se quedarían allí o sí en realidad se marcharía dejándola sola, pero se guardó la pregunta al ver como se adelantaba si reparar en ella. Se había enojado y ella lo sabía bien, era por su culpa, lo estaba retrasando. Su visita a esas tierras no era llanamente amistosa, era una visita preventiva para las guerras, que aumentaban entre los humanos y creaban alianzas con Lord Yōkais prometiéndoles vastos territorios de los límites mientras tuvieran su apoyo. El dominio del oeste seguía siendo uno de los más codiciados y por lo que Rin sabía, y lo que había visto, en los últimos años el Lord tuvo que redoblar la seguridad de sus fronteras, al igual que los terratenientes humanos que eran sus abanderados. Rin conocía todo esto gracias a las cercanías de la aldea con la frontera sur y la cantidad de viajeros que pasaban por ella, además de las continuas charlas que mantenían su amo y el hermano de este, de las cuales le hablaba Kagome. Desde hace mucho sabía que había problemas, pero el ambiente político se tensaba.

La cueva resulto más que adecuada, era lo suficientemente amplia y profunda para mantener el fuego de una hoguera. Descendía con suavidad hacía el fondo, como si la hubiesen cavado en lugar de ser una creación natural, o eso pensó Sesshōmaru al caminar dentro de ella. La roca en que se había formado parecía granito o mármol por lo pulida que se apreciaba al tacto, pero despedía un hermoso color azul claro, muy parecido al del hielo, que iba haciéndose gris a medida que se adentraban más. Llegaba un punto en el que se partía en dos cámaras, una se perdía en la oscuridad y la otra se veía desde la entrada, allí encendieron una hoguera. El dragón se echó al lado de esta, Rin se despojó de su capa, la tiro al suelo y sentó sobre ella, apoyándose contra las patas del animal. Sesshōmaru solo volvió hasta la salida y se sentó en la abertura de la cueva, con una expresión más gélida de lo usual.

Rin no tenía ninguna intención de hablar, las palabras y la risa se la habían congelado, solo quería dormir. De cierta manera se arrepentía de su insistencia ante el viaje. Era seguro que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pasar tiempo de calidad con su amo, al igual que ansiaba tanto la cálida alegría e imprevisibilidad de un viaje, pero al clima se le estaba yendo la mano. Y su amo nunca quería improvistos en sus planes, así que ahora tenía problemas por doble bando. Aunque él pudiese dejarla morir de frió allí no lo haría, pero su incomodo silencio y la tosquedad con que la trataba dejaban muy en claro cuando disgustado estaba de que al final le hubiese permitido venir.

—Se le pasara en un buen rato —Aseguro más alegre, acariciando la cabeza de Ah. Esta le respondió con un bufido y se tumbó junto a ella.

Sesshōmaru hubiese podido escuchar eso claridad si le prestara mayor atención a su protegida, pero, lastimosamente, su concentración residía en la tormenta que los había arrinconado en ese lugar. Le parecía demasiado sospechaba y repentina, casi desconfiaba de una trampa por parte de su anfitrión. En esa época del año las tormentas de esa índole eran imposibles en todo sentido, solo llegaban con magia negra de por medio.

Miro de reojo hacía atrás, recordando que venía acompañado. Su pequeña empezaba a adormilarse apretujada contra la manta de piel de oso blanco que él había cazado más al norte. Le molestaba mucho que estuviera en ese lugar después de intentar que desistiera por todos los medios posibles. Se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer muy fuerte y obstinada, con un temperamento tan dulce como impulsivo. Les rogaba a los antiguos dioses que lo protegieran de caer aún más en sus redes.

Una ráfaga gélida y pesada le golpeo una mejilla.

* * *

Arashiko observo largo rato al joven lord que vigilaba la entrada de su cueva. Le eran bien conocidos su nombre y su linaje, era justo por ello que lo había atrapado en tierras de nadie, justo en las fronteras de ambos reinos.

Ella era una vieja bruja de los picos helados. Exiliada por Inu no Taishō de sus tierras hacía más de mil años por participar en un complot que tramaba quitarle su poderío. Odiaba al general y a sus hijos más que a cualquier otra familia que la hubiese despojado alguna vez de sus posiciones o arrojado de sus dominios, tenía planeado más que una venganza. Sabía de antemano, y gracias a sus ciencias oscuras, lo fácil que era despojar a un Inu de sus poderes hasta volverlo un mortal, pero ella no solo sabía quitar esos poderes, sino también traspasarlos, esperaba con ellos rejuvenecer su cuerpo y adquirir un par de habilidades más.

Estaba un poco indecisa sobre el siguiente paso. Tenía un sinfín de opciones que pese a lo que sucediera, funcionarían. La remota posibilidad de que todo se fuera al caño estaba cimentada en que ella misma olvidase nada, pero eso nunca sucedía. Dio por hecho sensato que lo mejor era actuar mientras el lord se mantuviera distraído y la chiquilla que lo acompañaba durmiera; ella era una sorpresa en su plan, pero nada de qué preocuparse en realidad. Las cosas saldrían como tuvieran que salir y al final ganaría la juventud y las habilidades del Inu, aun sin la oposición de él.

Sacó con suavidad una botellita de su kimono, el color del líquido se asemejaba bastante al de las paredes. Lo bebió ávidamente y espero a que hiciera efecto, su sabor era peor que el de la sangre de dragón. Resistió todo lo que pudo el amargo y pútrido sabor que le recorría las entrañas y se dijo a si misma que era la última vez que debía usarlo, cuando tuviese a Sesshōmaru no le harían falta más esa clase de pócimas. Ya no sentía el cuerpo, cerró los ojos y conto despacio hasta diez. Al tener otra vez la sensación de un corazón palpitante y unas piernas con que caminar, abrió despacio sus ojos purpuras y se encontró con que era de nuevo una atractiva muchacha de veinte años, con el cabello color oro y la piel tan blanca como la nieve.

Volvió a ver a la misma mujer que Inu no Taishō había humillado ante el reino antes de desterrarla, ahora se encargaría de invertir los papeles. Estaba cansada de su escondite, y ya que había inhabilitado los sentidos del yōkai sin que se diera cuenta, podía salir triunfante a encararlo.

—Buenos días, Lord Sesshōmaru —El yōkai volteo ligeramente la cabeza y examino a la mujer.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto impaciente y malhumorado, no tenía ninguna intención de conocer gente nueva.

—Nadie importante, mi Lord —le respondió con una gran sonrisa, que no dejaba pasar desapercibido un deje de picardía—. Solo quería saber quién se instalaba en mi casa.

—Ya lo sabes. Ahora, ¡Largo! —Su tono fue severo y nada monótono, la paciencia se le había agotado hace mucho.

La "muchacha" soltó una risa maliciosa y se acercó aún más. Sus ojos centellearon al hacerlo, como si denotarán todo el placer que sentía por dentro. Un par de palabras mágica y el lord tuvo un duro golpe contra la roca en la que se sentaba.

La bruja había tenido la precaución de llenar toda la estancia de _Polvo de Lis_ que se hacía imperceptible en el aire, gracias a su color blanquecino y sus propiedades inodoras. El extracto de esta flor desensibilizo los sentidos de Sesshōmaru y con las palabras correctas logro que también se convirtiera un potente somnífero. Lo necesitaba intacto hasta que terminará con la poción. Mientras tanto, se divertiría colgándolo como trofeo en una de sus paredes, aunque, admitiéndolo seriamente, era yōkai más guapo que se había topado en mucho tiempo.

* * *

El chisporroteo de la llamas, junto a un lengüetazo del dragón, le hicieron despertar de un saltó. La temperatura había descendido casi siete grados. Rin tomo la capa blanca y se arropo con ella, acercándose un poco más al fuego para calentar sus manos.

—Amo —Llamo con suavidad, sin mirar al lugar al que iban dirigidas sus palabras—, el frió ha aumentado ¿No es verdad? Siéntese conmigo… —No había ni un alma cuando miro hacía la entrada de la cueva. No quizo creerse desamparada ni mucho menos, pero le sorprendía y se le hacía bastante extraño que Sesshōmaru la dejara sola sin avisarle que se marchaba.

Se acercó un poco más al fuego y masajeo sus manos, se entumecían mientras las mantenía quietas. ¿Dónde estaba su amo? ¿Por qué de pronto hacía frió en medio del verano? Tenía muchas preguntas en ese momento. Ella, a pesar de no poseer poderes, calculaba muy bien el tiempo de estaciones y las ligeras variaciones que de vez en cuando tenían. Esta no era para nada normal.

—Ah-Un, ven junto al fuego.

El dragón estaría encantado de acompañarla, en otro momento, cuando el olor del Lord no se adentrase por la otra cámara de la cueva. Gruño con fuerza para que Rin lo escuchase.

— ¿Qué pasa? —La respuesta fue otro gruñido más agudo y el movimiento de ambas cabezas en dirección al interior del túnel.

—Señor Sesshōmaru, Ah-Un quiere decirnos… —Recordó que estaba sola, así que simplemente se levantó y fue hasta el animal, acariciando con suavidad ambas cabezas—. Vamos amiguito, creo que el amo está allí.

Adentrarse en el túnel era magnifico. Allí dentro el aire era más cálido y la humedad no rosaba tanto la piel. A lo lejos podía observarse una luz, casi efímera, pero una luz al fin y al cabo. Rin no dudo ni un momento en seguirla, de manera incierta estaba segura de que Sesshōmaru-sama se encontraba al final del túnel.

El dragón la seguía de cerca, calculado sus pasos sigilosamente. La joven detecto esta maniobra y lo imito. No sabía porque, pero pensaba que en ese momento era mejor dejarse guiar de un demonio.

A medida que avanzaban, el túnel se estrechaba, hasta tener que andar Ah-Un tras Rin y sacudiendo continuamente su lomo que se llenaba de piedrillas incomodas. La caminata fue más larga de lo esperada y el hecho de que se adentrase solo en línea recta, daba la sensación de que el próximo paso caería en el vacío. Rin se lamentaba de no llevar algo con que iluminar el angosto pasaje.

Casi al final se escucharon extraños canticos en una lengua desconocida para la jovencita. Era una voz de mujer, que no encajaba para nada en el juvenil cuerpo que la contenía. Ah-Un se quedó detrás de Rin observando igual lo que pasaba.

Una mujer que no aparentaba más de treinta hervía una mezcla de color blanquecino en un pequeño caldero, en la esquina izquierda de la cueva, de espaldas a Rin. Sesshōmaru permanecía atado de manos y pies contra la pared al otro extremo, parecía dormido.

— ¡Ay Sesshōmaru! ¿Qué diría tu padre si te viese tan indefenso y torpe gracias a unos polvillos?

—Maldita bruja —Mascullo el lord forzosamente.

Rin supo que debía hacer algo, y muy rápido.

Dio la vuelta y se acercó al dragón para luego dictarle un par de órdenes que debía cumplir. Sabía que no contaba más que con el animal, ya que las armas de su señor no podían ser utilizadas por un humano, además de que no estaban a la vista. Tenía que sostenerse ella misma y planear algo.

Se mantuvo quieta y tranquila hasta ver que la hechicera se concentraba más en su caldero. Dio un par de pasos adentro de la gruta y fue hacía un pequeño frasco, de color ámbar, que reposaba en medio de la habitación, mientras Ah-Un iba por Sesshōmaru. El dragón intento desatarlo, pero las cuerdas no eran en realidad del material que aparentaban y si intentaba quemarlas también le haría daño al yōkai, así que no tenía opciones.

Rin vio un cuchillo al lado del frasco y trato de tomarlo, pero el sonido del metal templado contra la roca en la que estaba alerto a la bruja.

—La niñita vino a salvar a su lord —dijo Arashiko entre carcajadas—. Pero que valiente. Mejor te hubieses quedado durmiendo allá arriba.

En un movimiento rápido levanto a Rin por el cabello, haciendo que soltará un aullido de dolor.

—No te metas con ella —Agrego amenazadoramente Sesshōmaru desde el otro lado de la estancia.

—Tú no estás calificado para amenazar ni intimidar a nadie en este momento.

—A ver niñita, dame eso —La hechicera quizo arrebatarle el frasco a Rin, pero esta estiro el brazo más allá de su alcance.

—No —Fue la respuesta rápida de esta.

Las dos empezaron a forcejear con fuerza. Hasta que Rin logro soltarse del agarre de la bruja y caer al piso estrepitosamente, aun así no soltó el frasco. Esperó sentir que le caía de nuevo encima para atacarla, pero en lugar de ello la envolvió una llamarada de calor que no llego a tocarla jamás. Ah-Un había intervenido para salvarla. Aunque desafortunadamente Arashiko estaba intacta, de pies a cabeza.

—Rin, agáchate —Ella obedeció a ciegas la sugerencia de Sesshōmaru. Se había quedado estática mirando como de entre las llamas salía una anciana fea y casi deshecha del mismo lugar en el que antes estaba una mujer joven y bien puesta. El hacha le rozo apenas el cabello.

Empezó a arrastrarse como podía por el suelo de piedra, esquivando los ataques que lanzaba la mujer. Ah-Un se esforzaba por sacarla de su camino, pero era difícil. Cada vez que el hacha se levantaba sobre la cabeza de la bruja, Rin sentía que la suya caería envuelta en un rio de sangre. Nunca supo cómo esa arma había llegado a manos de Arashiko.

Se movió por el suelo todo lo que pudo, hasta quedar atrapada contra la mesa de piedra donde había encontrado la botella y la daga. Miro por entre las pierna de la bruja hacía donde estaba su señor, atado a la pared sin poder moverse. Era raro decir que posiblemente moriría por salvarlo. Tanteo el piso mientras se arrastraba, un pedazo de metal frió casi se incrusta en su muñeca, era el cuchillo. Lo esgrimió con fuerza en la mano derecha, mientras escondía la otra, con el frasco, tras su espalda.

—Vamos chiquilla, dámelo —Exigió la bruja extendiendo la mano. Rin reacciono en un segundo y le asesto un golpe con la daga en la muñeca.

Dio un grito de dolor semejante al suyo cuando la tomo por el cabello.

— ¡Malnacida! —grito de nuevo, alzando el hacha con una sola mano, lo que le resultaba bastante difícil.

La tapa del frasco se resbalo entre las sudorosas manos de Rin, una gota del contenido le quemo la tersa piel de una de sus palmas, como si el karma le cobrara por lastimar a Arashiko. Era la mujer de la tormenta y entre una tormenta iba a perecer.

Antes de que el hacha bajara por completo para lastimarla, Rin vertió parte del contenido en el rostro de la vieja. El grito que lanzó después no se podía comparar con nada. Fue inhumano, la muerte la estaba arrastrando a sus profundidades inescrutables. Su cara fue desfigurándose paulatinamente, agrietándose primero y convirtiéndose en una masa gelatinosa después, que caía al piso a pedazos.

Rin se abstuvo de seguir mirando, no le gustaba para nada el ver sufrir a alguien, así que se arrastró hasta el lugar del Lord Sesshōmaru. Vertió el resto del contenido en las sogas que detenían al yōkai.

Cuando la bruja termino de extinguirse, en un caldo viscoso y nauseabundo. Todos volvieron hacía el túnel, sin decir nada. Notando al final que el frío y la tormenta no estaban tampoco.

—Te comportaste bastante bien —Hablo Sesshōmaru, mirando como, pacientemente, recogía sus cosas y apagaba la fogata— No diré que fue una buena idea, pero no fue tan malo que haya venido.

Su protegida volteo el rostro para verlo, estaba tan sonriente como de costumbre.

—No sea tan modesto Sesshōmaru-sama —Respondió divertida—, tiene que aceptar que lo salve. Ahora, no se lo mencionaremos a Jaken, porque seguro querrá matarme por quitarle su trabajo.

La carita que puso después de eso le recordó a Sesshōmaru las muchas bromas que ella le hacía a su sirviente, sacándole la rabia hasta extremos escandalosos.

— ¿tuviste miedo Rin?

—Mucho.

* * *

Hola :3

Bueno, vengo a dejarle mi pequeño regalo a Rinsami, mi querida amiga del foro ¡sientate! A quien le deseo lo mejor hoy, mañana y siempre. Espero que hayas tenido el mejor cumpleaños de todos y que disfrutarás de mi regalo, lo hice con mucho cariño :D

A ustedes, mi lectores, gracias por pasarse a leer, les envió un beso y no sean tacaños, déjenme un review :P


End file.
